


uttermost bliss

by heytomlinson (adorer)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: !!!!!, Boyfriends, But not quite, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, cute and fluffy, louisandharry, lourry, pretty words, short lil dabble of my feelings, this is almost poetry, weeeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorer/pseuds/heytomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis and harry love each other a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	uttermost bliss

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this last year as something small and random where i put louis and harry in a situation i see them being in, and this was the outcome :)  
> it's short, yeah, but i tried my best to make it something cute and happy and heartwarming!!

'Morning, boo,' Harry whispers, and Louis's smiling before he's even fully registered he's awake. Louis rolls over onto his side in the white linen covered bed, curling into his boyfriend's warmth. 

'Morning, love,' he whispers back into Harry's chest. Louis opens his eyes and pulls away from Harry slightly, so he can look sleepily up into the curly haired boy's eyes. Harry's already staring down at him, smiling softly with so much adoration in his eyes, Louis thinks he might melt. He leans up slowly and presses a careful and gentle kiss to Harry's lips, indulging in the softness of the skin. When Louis pulls away, he's grinning, and the expression is mirrored above him. 

Harry dusts a kiss over Louis's forehead before shrugging up out of the covers, yawning and stretching his lean arms above his head. 

Louis stays back, watching Harry intently: the stretch of the taut muscles in his back and the ruffle of his shaggy curls; the way he stands up and wobbles for a slight second before balancing and turning around, his mint eyes glittering and a half smirk curling his lips. 

A look of slight confusion and amusement washes over Harry's face at the older boy's bashful staring, and Louis turns away, blushing softly. 

He slides across the bed, taking the duvet with him and draping it around his shoulders before standing up. When Louis turns around, Harry almost whines at how cute he looks. The simple blanket is much too roomy for the dainty boy, enveloping his small body so much so that only his head is poking out of the top, with some white material still trailing over the carpeted floor as he approaches Harry. Louis's almost pixie-like features are outlined by the feeble amount of sunlight peeking through the curtains, his elegant blue eyes gleaming and button nose twitching as he offers a tender grin. There isn't so much of a height difference, but more that Louis's body is slighter and petite; more feminine almost. 

Louis outstretches his arms, beckoning for a hug; and Harry complies, stepping forward and allowing Louis's arms to be wrapped around his neck, his own slipping around Louis's waist under the warm layer of duvet. The fabric is settled around both of them comfortably, and they stand there in each other's embrace for a fair while, before Louis half steps back, his hands clasped behind Harry's neck as he leans in for a kiss. 

Harry smiles into the join, and with a swipe of his tongue turns the kiss into something deeper, more meaningful, and he wants more. 

He kisses back passionately, his eyes shut tightly in concentration, but he's left hanging as Louis pulls back; knowing where this is heading. 

Louis stretches onto his tip-toes, his chest nudging against Harry's, a simple whisper falling from his parted lips. 

'Later,' he elicits, a silent promise between them; and his warm, teasing breath tickles at Harry's ear, causing the younger boy to squirm and bite his lip. Louis brushes his lips over Harry's cheek, before pulling away fully, and entwining his fingers with Harry's. He tugs on them slowly and starts walking, Harry following suit, the only sound in the airy flat the patter of their bare feet against hardwood floors. 

It's when Louis turns him around and stands behind him, slipping his arms around his slim waist in the living room, that Harry realises it's snowing. Not the heavy, overpowering snow; but the beautiful one - the peaceful and elated kind. Small snowflakes are raining from the sky, floating down easily like feathers before sinking into the already building layer over the ground. It's kind of pretty, Harry thinks, as Louis peppers kisses down the back of his neck and shoulders, before gently massaging the slowly easing muscles. 

Silence isn't normally a rare thing between the two boys, because sometimes it's nice, just to feel and move without having to speak. And they trust in each other so fully that sometimes there isn't a need to speak anymore, the other's thoughts caught in a facial change or darkening of the eyes, sometimes even a raise of the eyebrow. They know what the other's gesturing at, meaning, thinking about, without speaking a single word - not so much as a sound. It's magical really, that two people can be so a part of the other like that. Over the past three years, that's how it's become for Louis and Harry though, and Louis doesn't truly know how it's possible, but he seems to be falling harder and more in love with Harry each passing day, and sometimes he wonders - will he ever stop falling? And if so, will Harry be there to catch him?

Harry in his head knows he will be though, he knows he'll go to the ends of the earth for Louis. He'll sacrifice his life for him, really. He's never felt so connected to someone before, it's like they've become one, and if they break apart for even the slightest of seconds, it twinges them. They don't like to be apart, Harry and Louis, they like to be together. They like to be able to hear the others smooth voice rolling into their thoughts, feeling their caressing hands and gentle lips, see the beauty that is withheld in each of them. 

'Enchanting,' Harry says, aloud this time, and Louis pauses for a second. 

'What is, Haz?' He counters. 

Harry turns around at this, bringing a hand up and cupping Louis's cheek carefully, smiling sweetly. 

'You,' he says quietly, and Louis stares at Harry in awe. Harry's thumb swipes underneath his eye, wiping away a stray tear Louis hasn't realised he's shed. 

They capture each other's lips in a kiss, one that says more than either of the two will ever physically be capable of, but that's alright; because they're here with each other, and that's all that matters. As they pull away gently, Louis is blinking quickly in an attempt to keep any tears from spilling over. Harry smiles soothingly and takes Louis's hand; the duvet trailing along the floor as he wanders through to the lounge and guides Louis over to the couch. Louis's eyebrows are furrowed in slight confusion, but Harry doesn't seem distracted, gesturing for him to sit down. He picks up the duvet from Louis and drapes it over him, giving Louis's forehead a gentle kiss before turning on his heel and calling a 'wait there,' behind him. 

Louis tucks the blanket around himself neatly and folds one leg, hanging the other off the couch. Harry returns moments later, carrying two steaming and full mugs of what looks like hot chocolate; complete with a swirl of whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles. Harry hands one to Louis, and Louis instantly circles his hands around the ceramic mug, the warmth calming.

'Thank you, babe,' Louis says gratefully. Harry takes a seat next to Louis on the couch, and Louis hands his mug to Harry for a moment as he spreads some of the duvet over Harry, before claiming the mug back. Louis takes a slow mouthful, and when he turns to look at Harry, he's grinning in amusement; his eyes twinkling.

‘What?’ Louis asks, crinkling his eyes in curiosity.

Harry reaches his index finger up to Louis’s nose and dabs at it, holding it up to Louis who tries to focus on it and ends up cross-eyed. He clasps Harry’s wrist and holds his hand back a few centimetres so he can actually see what he’s being shown. It’s a little dollop of whipped cream settled on Harry’s fingertip.

‘Oh,’ Louis laughs, leaning forward to lick it off. He doesn’t break eye contact with Harry, whose eyes suddenly cloud over, turning dark and lustful in a matter of seconds. Taking Louis’s mug out of his hands and setting it down on the coffee table alongside his own, Harry dips his finger into the fluffy cream and does something very, _very_ sly that has Louis shivering white hot. Harry traces his finger down the edge of Louis’s neck, dotting blobs of sugary clouds over the expanse of tanned skin. He follows quickly with his mouth, skimming his tongue along the skin and sucking at the odd splodge of whipped cream, biting gently when he reaches Louis’s collarbone. The latter keens in his throat as Harry bumps knees with him, doing his best attempt to clamber onto his lap.  Louis uncrosses the one leg that was folded up and Harry hooks himself over Louis’s bare thighs, straddling his hips.

‘I love you, so much,’ Harry whispers, his voice breaking in restraint.

Louis squeezes his eyes shut tightly as Harry runs a gentle hand down the side of his face, brushing his thumb over Louis’s lips.

‘I love you, too,’ he croaks.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed - thanks for reading :)


End file.
